


Waiting a miracle

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Saturnalia's present
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se lo había comido. El Cocodrilo se lo había comido y no había dejado ni su máscara; y ya esta. Nada de nada más que su recuerdo, y ellos le recordaban. Vaya si le recordaban. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting a miracle

**Author's Note:**

> El mini fic esta basado en una imagen de Edward y Crane en Arkham City después de que el segundo reapareciera, pero como no al encuentro no la puedo adjuntar.  
> La adición de Jervis es porque los tres juntos forman una de las otp de la persona para la que es este fic. ¡Feliz Saturnalia Yuls! Espero que te guste :3
> 
> Tambien disponible en mi págiona de DeviantArt: http://marquesa-luna.deviantart.com/  
> y Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~marquiseofhearts

Se lo había comido. El Cocodrilo se lo había comido y no había dejado ni su máscara; y ya esta. Nada de nada más que su recuerdo, y ellos le recordaban. Vaya si le recordaban.  
Arkham City era una pesadilla, no se podía dudar, pero en una [i]guarida[/i] en especial se desataba el infierno a cada segundo.  
Tanto Edward como Jervis se veían agotados, desganados. El traje que Nigma llevaba estaba arrugado y las manchas que habían repartidas indicaba una dejadez inusual en el hombre; mientras que Jervis rara vez se levantaba del gran sillón que le hacía ver aun mas menudo, con el cuerpo encogido y la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera llevaba su sombrero puesto, y parecía no darse ni cuenta de ello.  
Bueno, habían perdido algo más que un amigo, el luto que llevaban por dentro era duradero.  
Y muy duro.

-Jervis... -Susurró Edward con una voz ronca antes de toser y llevarse la botella a la boca, para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. Otra vez.  
-Jervis... -Volvió a llamar tras carraspear y aclararse la voz.  
Pero Jervis no contestaba. Si no fuera porque tenía los ojos abiertos y parpadeando con regularidad, parecería que estaba dormido. O algo peor. Como Jonathan.  
-Jeeeeerv... visssss -Canturreo con desgana soltando la botella que rodó por el suelo. -Habría que hacer algo de cena. ¿No? -Dijo con burla. -No tendrás algunos dulces y frascos de los tuyos no? “Comeme” “Bebeme” -Se metía con él y reía al final de la frase, pero era una risa sin alegría, amarga.  
El Sombrero gruñó y meneo la cabeza. Eran usuales las peleas entre los dos, las pullas, los insultos. Y él siempre les miraba y rodaba los ojos como pensando “¿En que agujero me he metido?” . A veces insulso lo decía en voz lata para que sus compañeros pararan. Y lo del agujero le hacía gracia al Sombrerero, que respondía “No en el de Alicia, esto no es el País de las Maravillas”.  
No lo era, pero se parecía.  
Porque estaban los tres juntos.

-¿Has oído eso? -Preguntó Nigma sobresaltado.  
Cuando cayó solo hubo silencio. Le había parecido oír algo caerse, algo duro, pero se lo habría imaginado. O serían los chicos haciendo de las suyas. Hizo una nota mental de darles una buena reprimenda más tarde por molestar cuando había pedido explícitamente nada de molestias. Ni la mínima.  
Un rato después, segundos, se escucharon los pasos.  
Jervis gruñó y se levantó. Su compañero lo dejo hacer. Total, un esbirro más o un esbirro menos le daba lo mismo. El pobre necesitaba algo con lo que desahogarse ¿No?  
La puerta se abrió mientras Jervis se hacía crujir los nudillos, listo para el ataque.  
Y entonces el tiempo se congeló para los dos.

Delgado, desgarbado, con las ropas colgando y con el pelo cayéndole por el rostro al descubierto.  
-Ya veo que no se os puede dejar solos -Dijo Jonathan Crane cerrando la puerta, aludiendo al estado de la habitación. 

Ninguno de los dos supo como reaccionar. Jervis parecía una estatua, o el maniquí de una tienda de segunda mano, ya puestos, y Edward se levantó muy lentamente de la silla, como creyendo que tanta botella de una cosa y otra le estaba pasando factura.

-¿Que os pasa a los dos? Ni que hubierais visto un fantasma -Dijo con sorna y cansancio, arrastrando los pies hacía donde estaba el primero de sus compañeros y cogiéndolo en brazos con mas esfuerzo del que aparentaba. Que el Espantapájaros casi no tenía fuerzas ni para sostenerse él mismo no era un secreto, pero hacía un esfuerzo.  
No se trataba de compañeros cualquiera ¿No?

-Tu... estabas muerto -Susurro Edward acercándose a los dos. Jervis había optado por acurrucarse, como si aquella figura que lo sostenía fuera a desaparecer el cualquier segundo y a dejarlo caer otra vez.  
-Callate y vamos a cenar -Respondió el otro pesándola un brazo por los hombros y estrechándolo contra él.  
Y puede que la mesa de aquel 24 de diciembre no fuera gran cosa, pero fue la mejor cena que tuvieron en mucho tiempo. Porque estaban los tres de nuevo.


End file.
